Protector
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Darky is a girl who's just opened her own Door of Destiny. The Door gave her one warning... Instead of losing the thing most important to her, she loses her 'life'. What does this mean? What does Yuma Tsukumo have to do about it? Why does Shark annoy her so much? And what's up with all these names! Rated for cursing, insanity, and possible dark humor.
1. Lose Your Life

**MY KOENMA**

 **Finally! This story is up!**

 **Warning: My OC might seem like a Mary-Sue. I assure you, she is not. She's just seen some shit, and is therefore powerful as hell.**

 **At least she can't go Super Saiyan like a certain idiot.**

* * *

I woke up on the side of a street, a bag colored black next to me. I was sprawled on the ground, my hand dangerously close to the road.

Upon noticing this, I quickly shot up and crossed my legs, so I was sitting on the ground without being near the road.

I do not feel like getting run over, thank you very much.

I began to tap my fingers on the ground, humming and thinking.

This place _wasn't_ the island I had began to call home. I glanced around, seeing if I was in a place I recognised.

Turns out I was. Heartland City, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Frowning, I opened up the bag next to me.

My frown quickly turned into a smile as I noticed my D-Terminal, a D-Pad, a Duel Gazer, five of my decks, my glasses, and some money.

I went to reach in, but my body suddenly froze.

 _Do you accept being here…?_

 _If you do… You will lose your life._

Everything went black after that, my hand barely touching the D-Pad within the bag.

* * *

I woke up floating on nowhere.

 _Do you accept being here?_ came the voice from earlier. It sounded like the Door's voice, only a bit more sinister.

 _If you do… You will lose your life._

"Lose my life…?" I muttered as a door, colored purely black and with stairs of light heading towards it, appeared.

Does that mean that I can't go home, losing the life I had _there_ , or will I truly _lose my life_?

 _Climb to the door… Open the door!_

My legs began to move on their own, slowly walking up. I pulled a card out of my bag; the Fusion card, Five-headed Dragon.

I'll take my chances, I guess.

I held the card up when I reached the door, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I accept! I open the door!" I exclaimed. My card and the door glowed, and the door slowly began to open.

 _Very well…_

I began to walk through the door, and I woke up again.

"...! She's awake!" came a voice, obviously male and familiar, "What's your name?"

"Name…?" I found myself muttering. My memories were all… fuzzy. A few names rang through my mind, and I soon picked one.

"My name is Darky…"


	2. The Promised Kattobingu

**Just so ya'll know where we are in the series. X3**

* * *

It had been about a week since I woke up at the Tsukumo house; home of Haru Tsukumo, an old lady, Akari 'Kari' Tsukumo, a woman in her twenties, and a young boy of thirteen, Yuma Tsukumo.

On the third day there, I noticed another resident. It certainly surprised both Yuma and the ghost duelist, Astral, when I revealed I could see the ghostly duelist. On the second, I had been enrolled into Heartland Academy as a third-year student, as my age, fifteen, was one of the things I could remember. I took classes with the First-Years, though, due to my status as an amnesiac.

I still haven't sorted out my memories; it was odd, not being able to remember things, but it appeared that Astral suffered the same.

On the fourth day, I had friends. Yuma, Bronk, Tori, Caswell, and Cathy.

On the sixth day there, I had learned about School Spirit Day, where one's family would come to see how one was doing in school.

Yuma's parents were missing, I had learned, and I didn't remember mine. Yuma claimed that he'd get Kari or Haru to come, and that they'd represent both of us, since I lived with him and all. Took up his room, or sometimes the couch or sometimes the floor, while he slept in the attic.

On the sixth afternoon, Yuma told me that no one would be coming; Both Haru and Kari had a reunion.

On the seventh day, we both woke up late.

Well, not really. Astral had woken me up around seven-thirty by yelling in my ear, like I had asked him to. It was kinda embarrassing for Yuma to run through his room while I got dressed. School would start in thirty minutes; a perfect amount of time to get fully ready. After all, I needed to pick out a deck, I had five, bring my gym clothes, they were Kari's when she was my age, a bit big around the chest, but were fine either way, and my blue school uniform; the boy's school uniform. I couldn't stand skirts.

Anyway, after getting ready I waited for Yuma to wake up, seeing as he'd whine if we didn't go to school together, cause we lived together. I spent most of that time picking out a deck, in case I had to duel.

I ended up picking out my Constellar deck.

As soon as I did pick, I had to chase Yuma out of the house, and watch as Kari interrogated him, cause school on a Saturday, but we managed to get out of the house.

Only for Yuma to realize partway to school that he had lost his key.

We spent quite a bit of the morning looking for it. Yuma had explained to us about his father as we looked, as Astral had asked. We finally found it hanging from Yuma's hammock.

I had facepalmed and slapped him. The idiot.

We were EXTREMELY late to school, and Yuma had a red cheek until gym. Err… P.E.

Yuma and I watched Tori successfully jump over boxes and Caswell strike out, landing on his face. I overheard Bronk talk to Tori about Haru and Kari not showing up, thanks to my sensitive hearing. I learned I had that during the fifth day or so. Idiot Yuma…

Eventually, Haru and Kari DO show up, and yell at us for leaving them out. They then give their support to Yuma to clear the boxes, and Yuma attempts to jump twenty. I went to the front to watch, joining in on cheering on Yuma, encouraging him to Kattobingu.

I smiled as Astral said his fourteenth observation.

"Go for it, Yuma-kun!" I had yelled, cheering and grinning. Astral had spoken at the same time as myself.

Yuma grinned, and tried to jump the boxes.

I closed my eyes, hearing Yuma fall to the ground, but no boxes falling with him. I smiled, thinking back on Astral's observation.

I had only known Yuma and everyone for a week. I didn't even know my past.

But I couldn't help but get attached.

 _The people who know Yuma… Love Yuma._

* * *

 **Hopefully this is good. X3**

 **Updates might be delayed. :P I have to force myself to work sometimes XD**


End file.
